


Let's Show Them We Are Better

by ghostdreaming



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Additional Warnings in Author's Notes, All Grey Areas and other colors and shades to things, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, And Loki, Certainly Non-Conservative, Characters That Didn't Die And So Are Still Alive (unlike in the canons), Civil War Didn't Really Happen!, Foggy is the boss, Foggy the Fashion Rebel, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Legal Marriages of Threesomes, Lots of Mature Themes and Subjects, Matt IS NOT Abused, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Black & White, Not Canon Compliant, Other, POV Multi- Person Third Person Limited, Polyfidelity, Possibly Nonbinary Foggy Nelson, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unreliable POVs, and Sex Work, and adores Tony, and cancer, and lex, but not the kingpin of crimebosses, cause yes I know Marvel is not DC, contains elements of the comics, including Physical Violence, lots of 'made everything worse' things didn't happen, mostly Not As Bad As In Canon!, multifandom - Freeform, or he's Too Expressively Male For The Average Norm!, other people think so though, sorta/kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: Wilson Fisk a ( mostly) law-abiding upper middle-class business owner, who may occasionally take matters into his own hands in ways the law might frown upon, only wants to keep his spouses and his community prosperous and safe. Which was impossible so long as Franklin 'Foggy' Nelson held power. Where Nelson and Murdock are in the upper tax brackets. Karen Page is the two lawyers' Personal Assistant/Secretary/Receptionist, shares the title of Lead Investor with the two Partners, is the Head of the firm's Administration Departments, and is their girlfriend, as well as possibly also being their (maybe murderous) bodyguard. And there was something just plain wrong with Matt Murdock.....(Please excuse this author's occasional random attempts at editing that may confuse the update alerts.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I came across a picture of the actor who plays Foggy, very successfully, sporting a nice french braid above his ear...And thought it looked haute-macho :) ( later I was told it was connected to the actor's role in Hunger Games?) while contemplating about how I have yet to come across a fanfiction with Fisk essentially as the more modestly influential business owner ( i.e. the perceived hardworking hero up against the odds) and Nelson & Murdock as the ( rumored) 'Big Bad' he's fighting with due to their control over Hell's Kitchen. It's not a full-out role-reversal, it's not a stereotype 'mirror-verse' with things wrong and backwards, and it's not the 'bad guys' warped perceptions in-order to justify and excuse their own actions ( though they are possibly in the vigilante position in this world's set-up and view a lot of what occurs through a filter of suspicion, are influenced by suspicion, vicious rumors, and misunderstand some of what they see/ learn ), it's not 'Dark= Evil' versions of Foggy, Karen, and Matt but they're not the (what I think of as) ' Pain & Deprivation & Misery= Right & Noble' kind here either. 
> 
> WARNINGS for MENTION & IMPLICATIONS of DOMESTIC ABUSE!  
> Nothing happens 'on-screen', and is not detailed, but Wilson Fisk's father was verbally and physically abusive to both his wife and son. And there is some (wrongful) assumptions that Matt is also the victim of such. There is also references to victims of abuse defending their abuser, attacking intended rescuers, not being 'saved' by the removal of the abuser, and becoming abusers themselves.

" _Oh God, It's HIM!_ He's  _here! Do they know? Have they seen us talking? Did they see me-?"_

" They will if you continue insisting on making a scene Mr Herald." Deaf to advice, the man panicked blindly knocking an almost empty wineglass and splashing the contents over onto his plate of appetizers. Several people from the nearby tables turned to look.

" I'm dead if they find out I talked!" Too consumed with bleating pointlessly their dinner guest didn't even notice that he'd also almost ruined the photograph that he had, with all the eager anticipation of a lottery winner showing off their prize ticket, brought to them as an attempt at evidence gathering. Three billionaire playboys sitting together was hardly newsworthy. And as for the woman..well she may have been been a stripper as was claimed, the fact that she was wearing a oversized shirt that had clearly not belonged to any of the men that identification was probably less helpful than it could have been, but since there was no indication of any illicitly there was nothing there of use to act upon. Even if something as meager as a sex scandal would not have been any great upset for those involved.

" You're safe with us Evan." Vanessa reached over to give the frightened man a reassuring pat on the arm but the quick silent look she shared with her husbands was worried. Thankfully the guy calmed enough to stop him from going into the kind of foolish escalating hysterics that would drawn the attention of everyone else in the small restaurant over onto them. A waiter hurried over with a wet cloth to mop up the spill.

Wilson tilted his head to use the reflection in a convenient nearby wall mirror to observe what, or rather 'who', had excited their jumpy contact. Being so much bigger than the average as he was in build, height, and weight meant that trying to stay unnoticed while trying to watch others had a tendency to be difficult. Seated beside him Wesley used the excuse of tilting his head to take a casual sip of his wine while Vanessa checked her flower patterned off-the-shoulder dress for spatter marks to disguise their own studies of the unexpected appearance of the very threat they had been discussing. 

Two pale blonds had just entered together. For all the world as though they were just any other couple of typical New York office workers on a early business dinner. But he, and several other people including their dining companion, knew better.

The man may have looked all average overweight, white-collar, middling, worker bee and the woman the usual scrawny, up-and-comer that looked in- the- know, yet they were two of the most dangerous individuals in Hell's Kitchen and Fisk-Wesley's greatest enemies. It was their iron grip on the community, and their hold on the leash of that masked psychopath in red that stalked the place after dark, holding it back keeping it a poor run-down crime-laden warren that was their own personal little backwater dark-age fiefdom even as Wilson, Wesley, and Vanessa fought to clean the place up and bring it out from it's traditional wallowing poverty and up into a bright new future of forward progress and bright promise. Even in-spite of, or maybe even more determinedly fueled by, the reality that they lived in a existence where one never knew when, or what sort of, something was going to come through the locale in another chaotic and destructive display of the universe's senseless inherent madness 

Franklin " Foggy" Nelson and Karen Page seeming to remain entirely unaware that they were in the same room as their enemies, had procured themselves a little table almost close enough for ease-dropping, and went about the process of getting themselves comfortably situated. Setting their work and accessory bags of the day down side-by-side and out of the way in twinned thumps. Imported, top-of-the-line, personally and individually carefully customized in minute detail for an ideal perfect fit to it's owner and owner's exact needs/requirements/ individualities, as well as being a matching his and hers paired set, the two professional bags were also as much extra-large monolithic sized heavy-duty workload haulers as they were sleek corporate/haute couture sheikh. Wesley tensed imagining that he could almost see the evidence and criminal secrets needed to uncover the real truths about what the two were a part of that could potentially be inside those large accessory pieces if they could only get their hands on the things. Nelson, Murdock, and Page had an excessive habit of going through such accessories. Especially dark duffle bags that would appear or disappear in dead end allyways. But thankfully he was not a stupidly impulsive man and James was therefore of no risk of jumping up then and there and insanely risking his life in some wild gamble.Those two were too experienced and successful in their business and survived too long to be caught out so easily. The fate of that  drug-dealing pornographer from out of town that had claimed to be ' a old friend ' of Page, and who had been later found beaten and shot to death after persistently attempting to get back together with her, was still fresh in everyone's memories. Even across a partly crowded restaurant was still far to close to the handgun they knew Karen Page carried with much more frevrant eagerness than was comfortable for anyone's peace of mind. Nelson's slick knowledge of the law might come up with any number of excuses for getting away with shooting someone in full view of the general public. Especially with the help of having cops, reporters, medical staff, and even a priest in their pockets. 

Nelson and Murdock had deep pockets. With some very big names and extensive connections in their cliental. The man still known as 'The Merchant of Death', as well as being known as Iron Man, had them on retainer ( as did the royal family of Wakanda)). According to reliable sources, Tony Stark had very publicly propositioned Nelson, in every sense of the word(, and then Nelson And Murdock on realizing they were a set even during those pre- Karen Page days), and it was still unknown how much of what was all offered was ever taken up on. Or how Stark had been able to continue legally maintaining the stance of claiming to be in a committed relationship with Banner and his enormous alter-ego, a couple of Norse gods, a couple of super-soldiers, a spy triad, his former assistant, and his ( once again former?) military liaison... when all the while he was also simultaneously still continuing on with his wild playboy ways that consisted of the usual never ending reports of combinations of outrageous scandals, casual one-night stands and fleeting sexual affairs - almost all of those from those last of which often ended badly in ways that resulted in the other participants going after Stark in some violent manner or another and ending up with criminal charges against them. Because evidently that incident that Wilson had been on hand for in his younger days was not as much of an aberration for Tony Stark ( or Lex Luthor given the ongoing accounts of his life) as it should have been. 

" This is not their favored style of establishment." Too middling. No spectacular view or famous chef/ owner. A bar/cocktail lounge/ supper club that was a place that had been able to move with the times yet had no real uniqueness or outstanding individuality to it. They were well known to prefer lurking in the lowest muck when not cruising for prey in the city's upper levels. Not that they looked out of place unless you knew how to see that everything they had was several pay grades above everyone else that was there. Karen Page's ensemble was, as was typical of her, newest pieces from the latest collections in the high-end stores (,and finds from local fashion artists and master crafters in the same manner that Vanessa did), that all combined was worth more than the Fisk household could have made in a month, while also still casual enough for multiple settings. Today's choice had been a pajama-style tailored suit and white loafer-style slides with a jeweled buckle and the lowest-heeled heels one can have yet don't look like actual flats . Mr. Nelson likewise, also as usual, just as casual well dressed or even maybe more-so, his shirt a magnificent shade of pink that most flattered his coloring, with a pocket-square that that complimented his companion's clothing so that their wardrobes resulted in beautiful coordination. His hair looked short and slicked down smooth while having what seemed a subtle series of small ripples or tight waves running through it up over the curve of his ear. This was because the blond man's hair was not only not actually all that short but was, as she recognized having seen him wear it so before, in a pulled-up french braid and tucked-in off the nape of his neck. Not in an over-the-top attempt to shock and scandalize, not by Nelson's standards anyway, but as a far stronger personal statement about the rights to individuality than the now worn out and over-used efforts to appear superior and uncaring that walking in wearing ratty blue jeans and scruffy boots would have done. The lawyer gloried in being a unconventional unconservative ever ready to decimate the smallest trace of prejudiced bigotry and discrimination- while still making it a point to respect the boundaries of the location's fair standards ( the rules of the place stated clean personal appearances and forbid the display of underclothings or the evidence of inadequate/ obvious lack of underclothing. Nothing about denying anyone the right to be wearing hair-styles that could be dated back to pre-history).

"They're here to meet someone." The table they had picked seated six.

 "Where's the other one?"

That was a good question. Wilson brought his wife's hand up to his lips for a kiss on her fingertips using the motion to disguise his as well as her own likewise scanning of the room that was out of Wesley's own range in an attempt to spot Murdock.

Nelson and Page were both bad enough on their own, and several times worse as a team, but there was just something that felt  _wrong_ about the Murdock half of ' Nelson and Murdock'. And it wasn't for some stupid reason such as uneasiness over the fact that the man was completely blind either. Wesley had had been all over every medical file they could find a way to get ahold of about him, front to back with the proverbial microscope, but any and every doctors' examination had always unanimously confirmed the same thing. That Matt Murdock had been fully, completely, and permanently blinded at age nine. The iris', corneas, and sclera of his eyes were surprising unmarred but most of what lay behind them, including and especially the lenses and retina cells in the back of the inner workings of his eyes, were destroyed. Yet there were times, during very rare instances such as the first split seconds of really true statement, when Murdock seemed to almost forget to be blind. Not as in forgetting that he was blind but as in actually seeming to be reacting in full perfect awareness of things and movements happening around him that he shouldn't have by any and all normal reason have been capable of detecting ( in some cases maybe even if he were someone with far better than 20/20 eyesight). It was strange and suspicious.  

Murdock was also a apex predator in the courtroom. Considered second to none except Nelson. They were both considered to be magic in court. Unpredictable dark magic at that. They were like viciously tricky genies in that sense. Some of the times they did lose a case- though in those instances it was more likely that it was only their client that truly lost. One of their last cases ended with both their client and his accuser losing everything after being revealed as murderers( A self-pitying poor man and a spoiled rich man who had both been under threat of exposure by the same man for legal issues had decided that murder and the destruction of the files was the way to erase their mutual embezzling and unpayed financial debts. On falling under investigation by law enforcement agents working the crime both of the men had panicked and instantly turned on one another with both playing the innocent and accusing the other of it all. And poor man's family, making a very public spectacle and waving their circumstances around like some kind of free pass, went to to Nelson and Murdock....). They took on cases and clients that seemed unwinnable and won. No biased discrimination was safe from their ruthlessness. Their clients picked without rhyme or reason. Race, religion, gender, creed, sexuality, pay-grade, political opinions, nationality, profession, history,- it was all rendered less than meaningless when faced with their combined scrutiny. Nothing, not even the law itself, was a safe enough shield to hide behind when in the metaphoric crosshairs of Nelson and Murdock. They would accept a hooker accusing a public pillar of social mores of rape as willingly as a overly- privileged hard-partyer that had been charged with harassment and end up winning both the cases for their clients. Other lawyers, as the rumors went, had been known to suffer breakdowns just on learning they were to face off against one or both of them. 

" Got him. Is it just me or is that man forever running late?" The man had been a above- average student, even broke several school records, and graduated top of his class. Yet since then had become prone to bouts of self-sabotaging neglectfully lackadaisical scheduling and appointment keeping. Nelson for all his soft pillowy outline was the solid strength and steady force driving their business. Murdock waffled, swinging from feverishly driven public crusader to negligent dead weight. Averagely tall and noticeably fit, Matt Murdock was the pretty-boy model type. When he passed under one of the brighter lights his black suit and shirt gave off a vibrant scarlet shimmer that matched the ruby tint of his shades and the fiery-auburn high-lights in his brown hair. More than a couple of their fellow patron cast overt, or not so overt, hungry gazes at the man as he passed them. The stronger glows also illuminated a couple of suspiciously shaded patches that marred his fair complexion all too reminiscent of all the times Wilson remembered of his mother's attempts to conceal the marks on her face left by his father or grandmother. Both Nelson and Murdock were said to have been very active in the dating scene during their early university years. But at some point before their graduation their relationship grew to include becoming romantic partners as well. It was also unclear when the bruises and injuries Murdock was known to be seen wearing had started. 

 Wilson had never had very many lovers. He had been too clumsy and awkward with his words and his own body when young. He was too big and slow and quite frankly children and teenagers were cruel...just as nasty and evil in their own ' innocent' ways as adults were. There had been a few failed fumbles and a handful of what was good enough (more or less) completions of the act, plus that one youthful-insane isolated _event,_ before Wesley had been his first real lover after whom there had been only him and Wilson had never so much as looked in anyone else's direction until Vanessa had come into their lives and shown him how wrong those who claimed no woman would want him or could endure his monstrous attention ( looking back on that later he'd also eventually realized that those who'd spouted those lies had also likely not mentioned a male lover also for the simple reason that they had been unable to imagine a person having a lover of the same gender and were ignorant in that as well). The dangers of Wilson's size and strength had not intimidated either one of them. The snarky call-boy who had been unable to hide his real skills and useful brain, as well as a steady head on his shoulders. And a woman raised to be either another business shark, a parasitic trophy, or the prize of a parasite, that had instead focused on finding, nurturing, and sharing the beauty and art of the world around her.

They had accepted him. Had seen nothing wrong, deformed, gross, twisted, _sub-human about him_. Believed, even when he didn't believe himself, he could make himself stop...if/ when they needed him to... before he went too far across the line of going to far. That he wouldn't ever become his sire and do those types of things to them( never hurt them just because he could and because they were there.)They understood him. That he would never strike them. Understood how he had just wanted the man who had never listened, never cared about anyone's pleas to stop, to stop and leave him and his mother in peace......

Not that Wilson had found much peace with the old terror finally dead. His mother had blamed him and spent her last years wailing over the loss of mortal perfection that never existed. The sense of peace and love first came back, or maybe in reality for the first time ever, into his life in the form of a young man who'd re-named himself on the night they met.  _(" My name is whatever you want it to be." "But who do you want to be?" )_

Murdock slipped into his seat easily looking carefree, relaxed, and all around extremely smugly satisfied with life in general that entirely contradicted the presence of the make-up covered bruises. His smaller, skinnier bag joining the others there to make a completed set. The moment he did Nelson's hand was cupping his chin not in a lover's caress but upset urgency turning his face into the light to better examine it. What he discovered changed his expression from startled and worried into angry. Just like that Nelson and Page were both furious. But it was all wrong. Murdock ducked his head docilely yes but it wasn't in fear. Instead he looked guiltily shame-faced. People who lived in fear of a next blow did often fault themselves and take on the blame for their own mistreatment and were known to try in vain to 'do better' and to appease their tormentors. But the interaction seen going on between Nelson, Page and Murdock didn't fit. Murdock's expression was more the face that Wilson remembered from his father and grandmother when they were being remorseful and apologetic  _and sweetly vowing they had never wanted to, never intended to, and would never do anything like that ever again._

Karen Page could be clearly seen saying the words 'you promised' with a look of angry, exhausted, devastated betrayal. The most common cry of someone who was close to an addict, abuser, and or criminal. One that had once again fallen off the wagon. Such a reaction also fit with how Nelson looked like he was fighting down either tears or the urge to storm off.

" I've heard that Murdock is Nelson's and Page's personal pet punching bag- or the toy of The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Kinky huh?" Evan Herald blurted out seeming once again to forget the concept of location appropriate discretion. Or perhaps that of moral decency.They had gotten in touch with him due to the promise of legal evidence against the lawyers, not to spread gossip and treat speculations of cruelty like fun entertainment. Other than a display of hysterics the only thing he'd managed to provide them with in return was a picture that was that was a few years old with no indication of having any connection with Nelson, Murdock, or Page..or even any legitimately illegal activities.

Wilson would have loved to have taken the appalling excuse of a human being and thrown him down the nearest manhole right then and there but as usual his beloveds had already saved him from the effort, and the potential legal ramlfications, in their beautifully clever ways.

" Jealous? I can get you in contact with people that would be extremely eager to give you thorough lessons being a pet or toy that involves pain and pleasure." The words were underscored by the bespectacled man sharply flicking open his phone. Though not quite as padded or soft looking as Nelson was, Wesley too had that same type of body formed from a sedate indoor lifestyle, but that only made his bark a more dangerous kind of bite. Wesley was more dangerous, and far more magnificent, with his phone than most trained killers were with their guns and knives.

"Oh look at that one! Do you like leather Evan?" Vanessa shifted her chair not so innocently joining in on the attack.

But Wilson didn't hear the reply or notice how it all ended. Because he had spotted Murdock. Murdock with his face turned in their direction looking as though he was staring right at them and watching them with a stone blank expression and those blank mirror glasses. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The story title comes from the chorus lines of 'Paris' by The Chainsmokers: 'If we go down then we go down together. We'll get away with everything. Let's show them we are better...-They'll say you could do anything. They'll say that I was clever.' Even though the rest of the song didn't fit- oh well.  
> The chapter titles come from the the interpretations of envisioning the turning of the year in relation to the maiden/ mother/ crone ( and to not be sexist, also youth/ father/ geezer) spiritual concept.


End file.
